zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Hail Storms Wrath
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hail Storms Wrath page. If you're new to Wika, you might want to check out the section for some useful tips to get started. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sylvanelite (talk) 07:08, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Template For the new templates you're adding, where do "Zoid Level" and "Zoid Class" come from? I'd need a source for these before spreading them through the whole wiki. Sylvanelite (talk) 00:47, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there Sylvanelite! Sure. Zoid Level is based from the level inputs placed on each zoid during the Original Zoids (1999) model kit line. Just like where the other data of the Zoids came from, such as the speed, weight, height and etc. The Zoid Class on the other hand, is basically the type of class the Zoid is, or rather its classification. Wether it be a transport zoid, a combat / battle type, and others that can refer to what class the zoid is. Its something like a simple translation of what the zoid is meant for. The source for this doesnt directly come from something, but from what the class of the Zoid itself is. :) Hail Storms Wrath 00:36, March 17, 2015 (UTC)Hail Storms Wrath ::Awesome, I thought that would be the case, but I didn't have any boxes to check against. I had manuals on hand, but they don't list the stats. I will probably replace Zoid Class at some point, probably with the data from video games if I can find a source, but for now I think it's fine to carry on as you are. Sylvanelite (talk) 07:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. Yeah thats right, the boxes contain the stats haha. And its because of those specific types of data that I've become addicted to Zoids and how powerful they are, especially since there are so many varations. :D Well if there can be a specific source, that would be great, but I'm sure sources like the ones from the TV Series, and some official pamphlets from before can provide enough of a source. I wanted to make sure the template gave all the sufficient information of a Zoid so it can satisfy people for the info they want from it and make them happy, especially for all those Zoid fans out there. And also I wanted to make it look legit so it would look like a legit database for Zoids. :) Oh yeah and I also wanted to ask, what do you think of the two new templates I made? The color scheme for the republic zoid and the one for the imperial zoid? I'd sure like to know. One more thing, before I joined here I already had big plans for this wiki after watching it for some time and I realized that it needed more work. So I plan to really make it a solid database for Zoids. I'll discuss the details of this matter with you soon, maybe next week, as I am busy at the moment. But I'll message you as soon as I get the free time I need. Anyway thanks again Sylvanelite. Hope you'll enjoy the projects I'll be working on this wiki, and see you around! :) Hail Storms Wrath 03:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Given the relatively few transport / utility-based zoids vs. combat oriented ones I'm not sure including the Zoids' class on the template is necessary. 90% will just read combat, and the other 10% are usually pretty obviously stated as a transport / other type of zoid (ex Hover Cargo says it's a transport right in the opening paragraph). ::I'm personally curious about the stats you've found on the boxes. Most of my collection is NAR / NJR, but nothing I've come across has a "Zoid Level" printed anywhere on it (As far as I remember, I should check the boxes I still have). We certainly don't have much (if any) data on it here on the wiki. --Azimuth727 19:33, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, It may not be necessary since it may be already said in the page intro, but given that template itself gives out all information you need on a Zoid, I'm pretty sure an addition of Zoid Class wont be a bother, its just an extra detail for others to understand the Zoid better. But in case you dont want that detail / info in the template, I assure you I can easily take care of that. No problem. Also, onto the Zoid Level. I'm not sure why you cant see the print of the Zoid Level on the boxes, I think it only appears in NJR boxes, and I'm sure all NJR Zoids shows the Zoid Lv. in the front. Give for example, the Death Stinger is Lv. 5, Berserker Fury is Lv. 6, and Guysak is Lv. 2, along with all others and etc. Oh and on a sidenote, it doesn't directly say Zoid Level, it's shortened to Lv then the Level Number, and all Zoid Levels are directly located at the bottom right front of each box. (I'm sure they're all in the same corner, but maybe some are on the other side.) The Wiki does have data, lots of it to tell you actually. It just needs more, and I'll try provide all the data it needs for Zoids from specific sources of course such as the NJR line's data. :) ::::Ha! Found it. Looks like memory failed me. Mentioning Death Stinger lvl 5, Berserk Fury lvl 6, etc rung a few bells in the back of my head. I dug up some of the old boxes I have and they are right there on the front. This is from my NJR Genosaurer box (excuse the glare): ::::Can't find any mention of a zoid level on any NAR boxes though. It's definitely worth noting under the NJR release that zoids were given a "level" denoted on the boxart. However compiling data of which zoids were which levels and putting that on every page would be tricky. I only have a few pieces of boxes with level numbers on them from my collection, and from what I've seen there isn't a lot of data on the boxes out there. Unless you have access to such data, which would be fantastic. ::::Along the lines of Zoid class, if we want to keep it maybe rename it to "Zoid Role" or something similar. IMHO "zoid class" is easily confused with "Zoid type" which denotes a completely separate thing. --Azimuth727 01:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::EDIT I went back and dug through every box piece I own. I believe that the "zoid level" stat is just the level of difficulty of the model kit. My Rayse Tiger box (the very last zoid produced in the NJR) acutally says "Kit lvl 4" instead of just "lvl 4." ::::This makes sense, given Guysak or Rev Raptor were level 2 zoids, and they were fairly easy builds. Rayse Tiger was more complicated, but not as difficult as Death Saurer or Genosaurer at level 5. Berserk Fury I remember coming with like 20 part racks, which would explain the level 6 rating. ::::Bio Zoid boxes also had a kit level on them, Biomegaraptor is a level 3 kit: ::::This info is worth noting on the release pages for both the NJR and Bio kit lines, in addition to the release section for each zoid we can get data on. However, I don't think it belongs in the templates for each zoid, as it just denotes kit difficulty, and not the overall power of the zoid. --Azimuth727 01:50, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah thats it. Glad you found it! But lol.... My whole life I thought it was how powerful the Zoid was... Now I understand that it was just the kit level difficulty. No wonder... I was always asking myself why the heck the Berserker Fury was more powerful than the Death Saurer and Death Stinger, and now I understand why... :/ After all this time, lol thanks a lot for telling me that mate haha. Anyway, back to the point, yeah Zoid Class and Zoid Type maybe confusing as they may be the same, but the Zoid type is a totally different thing as it is listed in all Zoid boxes. But you do have a point, well "class" is the best thing that comes in mind for the Zoids primary ability. But maybe there can be a better term for it, so I'll think about it. On the other hand, the Zoid Level... Lol. It was really nice having that info on the template, but now that I know what its for... Well I might remove it instead. But given that the two templates are actually for NJR / NAR Zoids only, I think its okay to retain it. And they dont apply for Blox, Genesis and other lines. I made the Republic Zoid Infobox and the Imperial Zoid Infobox specificially for the 1999 Zoid Lines / NJR Zoids only. In case that doesn't workout, I can transfer the Zoid Lv. into another template for the Zoids (1999) / NJR Sections of each NJR Zoid page if I ever make one. As for the rest of the lines, I have upcoming new Templates for them. By the way, I also saw your collection of Zoids in your profile. You have a pretty big collection mate and a lot of good ones in it too. Nice one. :)